


I do adore

by NUL



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/F, awkwardness between the characters, kat and paz make out a bunch, what's not to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUL/pseuds/NUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Paz. You also love Annie. Well, you love Annie but not the same way with Paz. Probably. You've always been able to wrap your head around integrated circuits and hydraulics but with love, you're somewhat at a loss. </p><p>--</p><p>Kat contemplates her relationship with her girlfriend and her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do adore

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into Gunnerkrigg Court and it's pretty awesome. Enjoy the fic :T

The past few weeks you have been with Paz has been, least to say, satisfying. She is bright and lovely and all the things that are usually lacking in the grey and steel of your workshop. She is a breath of fresh air—a person who has seen through the façade of Gunnerkrigg Court and chooses to make a difference in her own way. The difference is not as magnanimous as how Annie is between the forest and the court, but in her own little way, Paz cares. Paz cares about a lot of things. And she cares about you.

 

 You care about her too.

 

* * *

 

 

You walk in the dining hall and had just gone through hours staring at the microscope and your eyes ache a little. You blink a few times and take in the bright light of the large room, lining up to go get your food.

And then you see her.

At the corner of your eye, you see a figure approaching you. Annie has probably finished with her business with the Coyote, and so you turn and greet the person with a grin. The person is not Annie, but happens to be Paz. The tug on your lips falters but goes higher upon seeing her. You rub at your eyes and hold her hand.

You spend the rest of the lunch time eating with her. You crack up jokes, and she smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Your hands grip at her hair as she deepens the kiss. She is far more experienced in this than you are. Then again, you have always prided yourself for being a fast learner. Of course, that would be easier said than done as your senses are just full of Paz, Paz, _Paz_ and you can’t help but groan as she does that _what on earth is she even doing but, oh, please keep going_.

Her hands find your face and pulls you infinitesimally closer to her—something you didn’t think was possible until then—and then you just realize that your arms are limp at your sides on the soft cloth on your bed. You reach up behind her back and you push her closer and she has to break away and gasp and _oh, this is really happening._

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out how to kiss someone you like. The beginning was a tad bit messy, but hearing Paz groan against your lips, that tiny vibration that sends your whole face alight is enough to keep going.

It was amazing. Awkward, yes, but both you and Paz are clumsy and two negatives make a positive, right?

Right.

 

* * *

 

 

Paz rushes out of the room, hair and clothes disheveled and completely, utterly red-faced.

Annie has just accidentally walked in on the both of you. And while you and Paz were decent enough not to remove most articles of clothing and had just been content to the act of ‘making-out,’ the look on everybody’s faces in the room would be funny, if not totally mortifying.

Paz was able to squeeze your shoulder before rising from the bed and running. Annie was as still as stone and Paz had to awkwardly wedge herself between Annie and the door before she completely got out.

Annie stares at you, and oddly enough you can’t read it, and shuts the door.

You sit there fixing your clothes, mouth dry and unable to find the words to explain the situation. As if there was _any_ proper way to explain what had just transpired.

Annie breaks the silence as she lies on her bed and softly mutters, “We have to make a system.”

 

* * *

 

 

You always felt ridiculous doing this. Now, whenever you and Paz had trysts inside your room, you had to press a button to a beeper of some sort to alert Annie whenever it happened. The first version of a ‘system’ was to put something on the door to mark it. It wasn’t the most _subtle_ of signs but it worked on the first day. However, having to explain to Lindsey why there was a piece of article on the door was quite awkward and you had no plan to have a repeat of _that_.

And so, as you enter the room with Paz, flushed as she keeps mixing your name with her native tongue, it feels weird to have to reach down on your pocket and fumble around to find the device.

You push on the red button and later as you are kissing Paz with as much fervor as you can, the device softly vibrates as Annie acknowledged the beep and returned it. For a moment, your mind strays. You think about Annie, the forest, and whether or not she'll be alright in her latest visit. There has been tension between her, the forest, and the court but you trust Annie enough that she'll be able to handle it. She's a strong girl--each other's ' _main babe.'_ You smile as you remember the memory but you remember the person softly pressing against you, thumbs gliding along your face to see if you're fine. _  
_

You put the beeper on the bedside table and push Paz against the door—push Annie away and far, far from your mind, at least for this moment.

 

* * *

 

 

It has occurred to you that it is very, _very_ inappropriate to think about your best friend while you’re kissing your girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend_. There’s that word again. Was Paz even your girlfriend? Signs point to yes and she’d probably get really hurt if you didn’t think so as well but _still._ It’s weird. Not bad weird. Just weird. Or maybe you're just unused to having so much affection thrown at you that isn’t from your parents and Annie.

 _Annie_.

You love Annie so, so much and you really just want your best friend to be happy. Perhaps Annie is the type of girl who’s content being with herself. Annie has a lot of things to worry about and for romance to add to all of that would be quite something.

You love Paz. You also love Annie. Well, you love Annie but not the same way with Paz. Probably. You've always been able to wrap your head around integrated circuits and hydraulics but with love, you're somewhat at a loss. 

You mull about your girlfriend and best friend in the workshop and you nearly weld your glove to a chest plate.

 

* * *

 

 

"You and Annie. You two are very close, yes?" You almost sputter from Paz's question and you break your 87-hit combo in the rhythm game you two are playing. You take a moment to compose yourself and you work on trying to build up some more combos.

 "I guess? We're best friends after all."

You aren't lying. You two are very close. Sometimes, you wonder if you weren't with Paz, you'd probably be with Annie. You've always been with Annie and it was never weird in that sort of way. _Platonic_. Yes. You two are just friends, but you'd be lying if you said you never thought about you two being together  _together._ You blink a couple of times at the screen and focus on the game at hand.

The sound of buttons pressing and the faint upbeat background music are the only things that fills the room until the song finishes. Paz drops her controller and the soft pad of her feet make thumps as she walks towards you. You stare at her and you place your controller beside your leg. 

"Sit on the bed, please." Her request is soft and you quickly acquiesce, sitting on the bed and settling your back on the wall.

She straddles your lap and you forget to breathe.

The first kiss is chaste. She wraps her arms around your neck and suddenly everything is too hot. She kisses along your jawline and peppers kisses on your cheek. You can't help but laugh.

"P-Paz, I'm ticklish." You continue to smile and she pulls away to look at your face. Her face is a playful one, and a shiver runs along your spine. Her weight is comforting on you and you wrap your arms around her. You bury your  head on the crook of her shoulder and you sigh, taking in the faint perfume on her skin. She runs her hands through your hair and she giggles.

" _Ay,_   _amor,_ " she pulls you close and her breath tickles at your ear, "If you think that I want to tickle you, then you are sorely mistaken."

You feel like a fool for thinking it that way, as she bites and nips wherever she pleases. Your skin flushes and you can't help but pull her closer as her lips ghost on your neck. You're okay with this, you think.

All thoughts of Annie drift away and you pull Paz in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 1/30/2015  
> Some POV changes because I am a fool who decided to just haphazardly upload this without checking thoroughly for wrong pronouns -_-


End file.
